chocolate versus sex
by rizado de chocolate
Summary: .traduccion. dicen que un poco de chocolate puede satisfacer el ansia de sexo. asi que, ahora, cuando bard necesita sexo , comera chocolate o sera que todavia lo necesita de verdad?. o todo esto tiene que ver con finny?


Chocolate versus sex

.

.

.

_es la una y media de la mañana, me siento muy cansado. Um supongo que es porque estoy aquí tumbado en la estela de mi orgasmo. Era demasiado fácil esta noche, después de todo, he estado haciendo esto durante las últimas dos noches. Pero a pesar de que estoy cansado no quiero dormir, porque esta noche me siento privado, siento que necesito algo más. ¿Privado de qué?, te preguntaras, bueno, yo creo que está claro: de sexo.

Lo sé, soy un pervertido. Un pedófilo, incluso. Pero este pedófilo necesita sexo. Ahora mismo. El tipo de sexo en el que solo hay tanta pasión y no es solo sexo – que se llama hacer el amor. Pero no puedo concebir nada de hacer el amor en este momento porque mi amante esta fuera de la ciudad haciendo un maldito recado. A la mierda.

Déjame que te cuente como acabe en este estado. Voy a empezar desde el principio. Hace unos cuatro meses que empecé a sentir algo por Finny . Si, Finny. ¿Qué locura es esa? Así, en un primer momento empecé a ruborizarme a su alrededor, y luego con el tiempo me mude a los sueños, Y en el espacio del trabajo mi imaginación evocaba ideas lujuriosas. Solo un pensamiento sobre Finny podía encenderme. Pase la mitad de los días soñando y mirando fijamente a Finny, y la otra mitad castigándome a mí mismo, sintiéndome culpable, y manteniéndome alejado de Finny porque, um , sería vergonzoso si ve el grado de tensión que ha llegado a mis pantalones en torno al área de la entrepierna.

Continuo así durante semanas. Yo estaba en mi juicio final, pensaba diversas excusas solo para evitar estar a solas con él, porque tenía miedo de que si lo hacía. Perdería el control. Pensé que era mejor así. Y luego hay días en que me siento muy culpable, porque, sinceramente, ¿cómo podría pensar en hacerle eso a Finny? Finny, tan lindo y adorable e inocente, y todo lo que hago en mi sueño maldito, es imaginarme besándolo, haciéndole gemir, haciéndolo _**mío**_. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mantenerse lejos de él Cuando todo lo que quiero hacer es tocarlo, amarlo? Y yo estaba tan asustado que casi me rompo cuando me arrincono y me pregunto si hacia algo mal. Sobre todo porque se veía muy triste. Maldita sea, Dios sabe lo mucho que odio cuando esta triste.

E incluso en la noche, tuve que tener cuidado. Aprieto los dientes. Y me pregunto que hace que ver el sueño de Finny haga que me aprieten los pantalones. Me alejo de el, y atiendo mi erección, manteniendo todo el silencio posible. Y tomo todo mi autocontrol para _no_ tocarlo.

Hasta que una noche no pude soportarlo más.

Hacía un calor terrible esa noche, así que Finny decidió abrir dos botones en su normalmente todo abotonada camisa de dormir. Pensé que era el infierno. Me mantenía ocupado, empecé a inventar excusas para salir de la habitación. Y cuando se me acabaron las excusas sudaba tanto que me quite la camisa. Fue entonces cuando Finny comenzó a actuar raro. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a verme semidesnudo; seguía sonrojándose. Estaba tan rojo como él, así que decidí acostarme y taparme con las mantas ( porque me estaba saliendo una semi-ereccion por entonces, y yo llevaba pijamas sueltos por lo que definitivamente se notaria).

Hice una pequeña charla con Finny, pero tuve cuidado de no mirarlo demasiado. Y entonces empecé a sentir un poco de sueño. Le desee a Finny una buena noche y dulces sueño y cerré los ojos. En cinco minutos me quede dormido. Y soñaba como siempre hasta que me despertó un ruido.

No era un ruido fuerte, solo un pequeño golpe y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Finny. Cerré los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido, luego cinco segundos más tarde los abrí para encontrar a Finny de rodillas por el borde de mi cama, mirándome con una expresión con la que no puedo ponerle un dedo encima. Estaba realmente sorprendido cuando abrí los ojos. Comenzó a explicar. Pero no me importa, porque lo único que veo es su maldito camisón medio abierto y su pecho, que me invitaba, me seducía. Un segundo me estaba mirando, y lo siguiente que sabía que lo estaba fijando abajo, y lo beso con toda la pasión que había brotado de mi interior.

Esa noche tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Cuando Finny me dijo que me amaba, no podía estar más feliz. Y pronto me di cuenta de que el sexo no es la mejor parte, es ese sentimiento de amar y ser amado.

Me llamaras pedófilo, pero realmente amo a Finny. Me encanta la forma en que sonríe, la forma en que me besa en la noche, y la forma en que me permite tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero todavía me dice lo que me quiere. Y realmente me parece caliente su forma de decir mi nombre en las relaciones sexuales. ¿Sabes? Je. Una vez insistió en estar en la cima. Dios, era tan bueno, me gustaría que se ofreciese de nuevo.

Así que, bueno, hemos estado así durante meses. Creo que hemos estado un poco inspirados , ya que Maylene nos dijo que estábamos haciendo mejor nuestro trabajo. Supongo que esa también es la razón por la que Sebastian confió lo suficiente en Finny como para enviarlo a Londres para poder ayudar con las renovaciones que el maestro estaba haciendo.

Um, así que por eso Finny no está conmigo. Ya han pasado cinco días, voy medio loco, pensar en Finny me tiene mal. Para ser honesto, yo lo necesitaba ayer y el otro día, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Tengo una mano para darme placer y una almohada para abrazar, así que hice lo que hago con ellas, si ya me entiendes. Pero hoy en día no es algo suficiente, y yo realmente. Realmente, quiero a Finny a mi lado en estos momentos.

Así que, ahora que he limpiado mi desorden y estoy en la despensa. Supongo que comer me ayudara. Cogí lo primero que vi: una barra de chocolate.

Me dirigí a la encimera. Abro la envoltura del chocolate. Como un bocado y luego me coloco en la mesa para que pudiese empujarme a mí mismo y así sentarme en el mostrador. Empecé a comer de nuevo, pensando en Finny y preguntándome si lo está haciendo bien. Tome el último bocado, saboreándolo, y para mi sorpresa, no estaba tan molesto como lo estaba hace algún tiempo.

Hasta que alguien me abordo y me cubrió hasta quedar acostado en el mostrador de mármol. "Oh, mierda", me las arregle para decir antes de que unos labios suaves se estrellasen contra los míos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era Finny.

"¡hola, Bard!, ¿me echaste de menos?" me pregunto, con los ojos iluminados por entusiasmo. Me sorprendió." Finny, ¿cuánto has vuelto?"-pregunte, todavía acostado.

"Hace solo un rato. Tuve hambre, y me decidí a comer, cuando te vi", respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "tu realmente tienes que echarme de menos, ¿eh?" su expresión se volvió seductora, para mi sorpresa. Le sonrío y luego me lo acerco para susurrarle en el oído. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" le dije casi en un gruñido-. Finny se volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

"bueno, Bard, mientras yo estaba en Londres, alguien me dijo que el chocolate puede satisfacer el ansia de sexo". Sonreí "¿en serio?" le conteste en vos baja.

"pues, he estado comiendo mucho chocolate en estos últimos dos días, Bard, y lo que puedo decirse que es muy eficaz, pero no mejora el sabor de tus labios".

Finny sabía que yo me estaba poniendo duro. "ah. ¿Así que me extrañaste también?" le pregunte. Con una ceja arqueada. El se rio, y luego su mirada se suavizo. "si. Oh, pero el chocolate sigue siendo diferente del sexo, Bard. Y supongo que ahora que te has comido alguno, no estás de ánimo". Observe su puchero, así que decidí que voy a animarme.

"Finny, Finny. No te preocupes, nosotros podemos tener el chocolate _y_ el sexo. Tu sabes que te quiero de verdad", le dije, y vi su expresión cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se iluminan de nuevo, y yo sabía que lo había encendido. Estaba sonrojado y algo duro, pero sabía que estaba emocionado.

"así que toma una barra de chocolate, nene, vamos a compensar los cinco días que perdimos".

-fin-


End file.
